Suck Me
by theWhiteKnightCentury
Summary: "Suck me," he commanded in a low tone. The words sent a shiver down the vampire's spine. "I can't," Simon replied. "If I take anymore, you could die." Jace chuckled quietly. "That's not what I meant." Jimon oneshot


They had an arrangement.

Ever since that night on Valentine's ship, Jace couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have Simon drinking his blood, the pleasurable pain as the vampire fed off him. Simon much preferred fresh blood to bottled animal blood, and hey, if Jace was offering…

It was purely about feeding. There was nothing sexual about it.

Lately, Jace had been coming over to Simon and Jordan's apartment every night. It was lucky that Jordan was almost always out with Maia, so Jace and Simon had the place to themselves. Jordan tolerated the bottled blood in the fridge, but Simon figured his roommate would probably not be happy if he knew that he had been feeding from the Shadowhunter instead.

As he had every other night that week, Simon found himself on the couch, straddling the hips of a certain blonde Shadowhunter. Simon's lips lightly touched Jace's neck as he located the vein. Fangs sliding out, he bit down, and hot blood began flowing into his mouth. The boy beneath him moaned quietly, his hands tightening on the vampire's hips. Simon drank deeply, relishing in the taste of Jace's blood. It was unlike anything else.

His hunger sated, Simon detached himself from Jace's throat. A thin trail of blood made its way down out of the two puncture wounds, and Simon's tongue darted out to capture it, leaving a wet strip up the side of Jace's neck. The Shadowhunter released a shuddering sigh, turning his head slightly so his lips were right next to Simon's ear.

"Suck me," he commanded in a low tone.

The words sent a shiver down the vampire's spine. "I can't," Simon replied. "If I take anymore, you could die."

Jace chuckled quietly. "That's not what I meant."

Simon's eyes flew open. "W-what?" he stammered. This was not what they had agreed. It was supposed to be just feeding. This was _Jace._ He didn't want… that. Or so he told himself, but the slight bulge in his pants disagreed.

He started to pull away. The blonde moved a hand up to Simon's face, turning it so their lips hovered a mere centimeter away from each other's. Dark brown eyes met heated gold. The look in Jace's eyes, the _lust,_ made Simon's arousal even more prominent.

Their lips connected, moving with a furious desire. Simon's hands tangled in Jace's hair while Jace pulled Simon's hips against his own. Even though he didn't need breath, Simon gasped, and Jace took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed, hands grasping.

Simon slid his hands under the Shadowhunter's shirt, pulling it up and off of him. He laid a trail of kisses down the side of Jace's throat, licking over the puncture marks from moments ago, which earned him a lustful moan. Finally he pulled away, getting off of Jace's lap and standing.

The Shadowhunter watched him, eyebrows furrowed, with a slight frown. Simon only smiled as he slowly knelt down on the floor, pushing apart Jace's knees so he was settled between them. Jace grinned back, an excited glint in his darkened eyes. He reached over and snagged a pillow off the end of the couch and offered it to Simon, who gratefully took it to put under his knees to protect them from the hardwood floor.

Slightly shaking, he ran his hands up Jace's thighs. He had never done this before, but how hard could it be, right? His hands came to a halt at the blonde's hips. His fingers moved to the button on his jeans. Simon popped it open and slowly pulled the zipper down. Jace lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers down. His erection sprang free.

Simon bit his lip, moving a hand to the base and giving it an experimental tug. The resulting moan boosted his confidence a little. He began to stroke in a slow rhythm, bringing Jace to full erection.

In between panting breaths, Jace moaned, "_Simon_."

Taking this as sign that he should begin, the vampire leaned forward and licked up Jace's shaft, from base to tip. He sucked the tip slowly into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and over the slit, making Jace hiss and knot his fingers into Simon's hair. Gradually, he took more of him into his mouth, his hand at the base. He felt the tip of Jace's cock hit the back of his throat and gagged a little, pulling back.

He pushed forward again, starting a steady rhythm. Simon experimented with his tongue and his teeth as he sucked Jace off, and, judging by the sounds the Shadowhunter was making, he was doing a damn god job. Soon, the blonde was flushed and practically writhing beneath him, his hips bucking erratically.

"Stop," Jace ordered, panting. "Stop."

Simon pulled away, confused, wiping the saliva off of his mouth and chin. He was about to ask if he did something wrong when Jace pulled him up to his level, kissing him forcefully as Simon landed straddling his hips again. They separated and Jace brought his lips to Simon's ear.

"I want to fuck you," he practically purred.

If Simon had still been human, he would've flushed. Instead, he tightened his grip on Jace's shoulders, his mouth suddenly dry, and choked out, "Okay."

Jace quickly disposed of Simon's 'Bassists go deeper' shirt and left a blazing line of open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone. Lips connected again, Jace, with surprising gentleness, flipped them so Simon lay on his back on the couch, legs on either side of Jace.

As they kissed, Jace slid his scorching hands down Simon's stomach, all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. He undid the button and zipper, pulling the pants, along with Simon's boxers, off the vampire. Simon, now naked beneath Jace, would've blushed if he could at the appraising look Jace was giving him as his eyes skimmed over his body.

Placing a chaste kiss on Simon's lips, Jace moved his hand down to the juncture of Simon's legs. He jerked Simon off for a minute until he had the vampire moaning his name beneath him. "Jace… please," Simon begged. Forgetting that he didn't need to breathe, Simon's chest rose and fell as he panted lightly. If his heart had beat, it would've been pounding in his chest.

With a cocky grin, Jace pushed his jeans off the rest of the way. He slid his hand down between Simon's legs and slowly circled a finger around his asshole.

"Do you… have…?" Simon gestured vaguely.

Jace nodded and reached down into the pocket of his jeans to pull out three foil packets—a condom and two packets of lube. At Simon's look, he said, "I've been… thinking this might happen for a while. Or, I should say hoping." He ripped open one of the packets of lube and coated a finger with it, which he slowly slid into Simon.

After a minute, he began thrusting two fingers into Simon's tight hole. The vampire whimpered at the feeling of Jace's finger brushing a certain spot inside him. "Like that, do you?" Jace smirked as he added a third finger and some more lube. At first, the stretch was rather uncomfortable, but as his muscles loosened it became pleasurable.

Finally, Jace removed his fingers, much to Simon's irritation. He wiggled beneath the Shadowhunter, pushing his hips upward. "Impatient, aren't we?" Jace said with a chuckle. He rolled the condom onto his cock and opened the second packet of lube, which he applied a liberal amount of.

He leaned down over Simon again, an arm braced over Simon's head. Their faces were an inch apart. Jace closed the distance between their lips as he began to push into Simon. Nails digging into Jace's back, Simon arched up into him.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes before Jace started to move. As his thrusts became steadier and he established a rhythm, Simon met him with each thrust, rolling his hips. In no time at all, they were both moaning, hands grasping at sweat-slicked skin. Jace adjusted his angle slightly, so with every thrust he was hitting that spot in Simon.

"Oh G-" Simon choked on God's name. "_Jace._"

He trembled with pleasure, the muscles of his ass clenching around Jace's cock. They were both on the very edge of climax. Jace's head fell to Simon's shoulder. He bit lightly down on the skin there, panting.

"_Simon_," he moaned into the vampire's ear.

This was all it took for Simon to go over the edge, the orgasm blinding him in its intensity. Streaks of come spilled onto their stomachs as Simon groaned Jace's name over and over, his hands clawing their way down Jace's back.

The feeling of Simon tightening around him, the sight of him writhing beneath him, the sounds he made as he came, they were all too much for Jace to take. With a cry, he followed Simon into oblivion.

They lay there, trembling in the aftermath of their orgasms, for several minutes. Simon felt as Jace's fluttering heartbeat started to slow back down to normal speed. As their heated skin began to cool, Jace pulled out of him and slid off the condom, tying it off and putting it in the trash.

Simon sat up, watching as Jace cleaned himself off. He had no idea what he should say to the Shadowhunter. He'd enjoyed it, that much was obvious, but… what now?

They were both silent as they cleaned up and started to redress. Just as Simon was reaching for his shirt, fingers hooked into his belt loops and pulled him closer. Jace's warm hands slid across his back as they kissed. Simon arched into him, looping his arms around his neck.

Simon didn't know what would happen after, if this, whatever it was, would continue. All he knew was that he very, _very _much liked kissing Jace Wayland.


End file.
